Stick To Your Golden Ticket
by LunasaMactire85
Summary: RomCom Fluffy Songfic. Making it as goofy as possible, but will rate it T just in case. Just good ol' Dramione fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Odd ramblings of an insane mind. Don't own anything copyrighted by J.K.R. or Willy Wonka.

**Stick To Your Golden Ticket**

A magical tinkling of bells filled the store as Harry Potter opened the door to the shop where he was to buy his school robes for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He noticed a flame haired boy talking to a bushy headed girl who appeared to be about the same age as him looking at the Hogwarts robes and he walked over to them. The bushy haired girl noticed him first and introduced herself, "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley." The boy mumbled.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Hey! I know who you are…" Ron screamed excitedly "You're Harry Potter!"

"Errrr, yeah – I just said that."

"But you're HARRY POTTER!" Somehow Ron sounded even louder this time.

"Sooooooo, anyways; will you be attending Hogwarts as well this year. It's our first year." Hermione said gesturing between Ron and her.

"It's my first year too. Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts, dropped me off here and disappeared after saying something about talking to a Madame Malkin about school robes."

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Come on now, no dawdling!" The sudden screech made Harry and Hermione jump slightly while Ron just hung his head and groaned.

"That'll be my Mum. I guess I'll see you two at the station later."

"Bye!" Harry and Hermione called out as he exited the shop.

"I'd best be going as well. See you at the station Harry!"

"Bye Hermione!"

"So have ya got what you'll be needin' 'Arry?" Hagrid boomed, appearing as suddenly as he disappeared earlier. Harry just stared at him making the half-giant shift uncomfortable before catching Madame Malkin's attention and waving her over.

**88888(Later at the Station)**

"Now here's your ticket, 'Arry." Hagrid said, handing him a gleaming golden ticket as they neared the barrier to his platform and both Ron and Hermione came running over waving their own tickets.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at the school, Harry. Remember, stick to your ticket." With that Hagrid vanished into the crowd.

"Whew. Now that he's gone we can start having some real fun. PARTAY!"

"Shove it, Ron."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Hermione!"

"What?"

"Every party has a pooper, every pooper has a potty. Potty Pooper, Party pooper!"

Meanwhile, Harry was holding his ticket up above him and staring at its golden twinkle lovingly which soon caught the attention of Ron and Hermione.

"Harry?"

"I've never thought my life could be anything but catastrophe, but suddenly I begin to see a bit of good luck for me."

"Ummmm…Harry? Are you alright?"

"I've got a golden ticket…"Harry started to sing.

"Harry?"

"I've got a golden twinkle in my eye!"

"HARRY!"

"I never had a chance to shine – never a happy song to sing – But suddenly half the world is mine – What an amazing thing. Cause I've got some golden tickets!" He sang as he ripped their tickets out of their stunned hands.

"They're ours, Harry!"

"I've got a golden sun up in the sky!" He continued even louder as he threw his arms up and smacked Ron in the face.

"Nice shot, Harry."

"Stuff it, Hermione!"

"There's only one thing to do, Ron." Hermione declared as Harry continued to sing.

"Like what?"

"This." Hermione suddenly swung the heavy book bag hanging off of her shoulder in a wide arc and knocked both boys out cold on the station floor.

"Ahhhh, finally some peace and quiet." With that Hermione Granger grabbed her ticket out of the unconscious-boy-who-lived's hand and sauntered through the barrier to their platform singing, "Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo, I've got another riddle for you…"

A/N: Remember all reviews are welcome- even criticizing ones as long as it is constructive criticism. My muse feeds on reviews, but she rejects negativity. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it

The songs are from the original Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything that's copyrighted. I'm merely borrowing it for a bit. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my muse has been on strike. Hopefully she will stay happy long enough for me to finish this story.**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were looking out the windows of the Hogwarts Express in wonder as it started pulling away from the station. They were lucky enough to snag a private compartment even though it had taken Harry and Ron a few minutes to gain consciousness and board the train.

"I still can't believe you knocked us out Hermione." Harry said as they turned away from the windows. Hermione gave an evil chuckle at the flashback before replying.

"_I _still can't believe how easy you two went down." She said with a happy sigh.

"Not me! I was just faking it so Harry wouldn't feel bad about being knocked out by a girl." The two of them gave him skeptical looks.

"Right, Ronald. I could tell that by the way your tongue was hanging out of your mouth." Harry let out a loud snort at Hermione's reply.

"Well I'm a really good faker."

Harry cut Hermione off before she could reply. "Hey, do you hear that"

"Hear what?"

"That music – it started in low, and then it started to grow."

Hermione and Ron cocked their heads to the side to listen for the music Harry heard.

"I hear it! Let's go check it out."

The three of them stuck their heads out the door and were stunned to that a pointy face, blonde haired boy was the cause of the disturbance. He was skipping down the hall and singing!

"I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay!"

"He looks gay." Mumbled Ron as he quickly dodged the hand Hermione had swung up to slap him in the back of the head with.

"And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today."

The boy finally reached their compartment. "The name's Malfoy; Draco Malfoy." He said as he grabbed Hermione and started twirling her around with him as he continued to sing.

"I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real."

He twirled Hermione back to their compartment and left her there as he skipped across the hallway to the wall opposite their door.

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there:"

"What mirror where?" asked Harry.

"Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!"

"Wait a minute….did he just say he's a pretty girl in a dress?"

"I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!"

Draco paused as he finished his song and looked around. "That would be me of course, because I'm so great that even I can't help loving myself!" He ran over and patted the two boys on their heads and skipped off down the hallway humming his heart out.

Harry and Ron closed the door to their compartment and sat back down still trying to process everything that had just happened.

Hermione was still lost in her own world thinking about her dance with Draco. After a few minutes of silence the boys looked over and noticed the lovesick grin spread across her face.

"Ummmm…Hermione? Are you okay?" questioned Harry. When she didn't automatically snap out of her stupor Ron jumped up and started wildly flapping his arms in front of her. The sight conjured up images of Big Bird trying to fly, and Harry struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Hermione! Hermione! Speak to us! Are you still alive?"

"Settle down, Ron. I think she's just in some sort of daze."

"Maybe that weird Malfoy kid shook something loose in her head by spinning her around like that."

Suddenly, Hermione stood up and started humming as she gently swayed to the music playing in her head.

"Hermione you really are alive!"

"Hermione?" questioned Harry, a bit more cautiously.

"I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
Why all at once My heart took flight. I only know when he  
Began to dance with me I could have danced,  
danced, danced all night!"

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Hermione plopped back down in her seat with a dreamy sigh. The atmosphere soon turned awkward when she realized that both boys were staring at her in shock with their mouths hanging open. She could see a thin strand of saliva slowly starting to drip down from Ron's mouth before he snapped it shut and broke the silence that had descended upon the room.

"So how long until we reach Hogwarts?"

" Probably another half an hour or so. Why?" asked Hermione, grateful for the reprieve.

"I'm starving and I heard the welcoming feast was going to be magically delicious!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst into a laughing fit that managed to last all the way to the door of the castle.

**A/N: Thank you for reading…Please review!**


End file.
